Flores de cerezo
by Dianattz
Summary: Un sueño hace que Inuyasha sé dé cuenta del por qué ama a Kagome.


**Summary: **Un sueño hace que Inuyasha sé dé cuenta del parecido de Kagome con su madre. Y de que ama a una más que a la otra…

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**N/A: **Estaba viendo un fan-art en DevianART y de repente se me ocurrió este One Shot. Espero que les guste.

"Flores de cerezo"

Se veía tan divertido. No podía evitar que sus ojos siguieran la pequeña pelota café. Botaba de un lado a otro, y la gente sonreía cada vez que la pelota llegaba hacía ellos. Nunca había visto a la gente del palacio sonreír tanto, normalmente tenían caras molestas. Pero ahora todos parecían estarla pasando muy bien.

Su madre le había advertido no salir de la habitación, pero no podía quedarse ahí observando desde la pequeña rendija de la pagoda. Su instinto le decía que estaba bien ir a jugar con la gente del castillo. No iba a hacer nada malo. Deslizó la puerta evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, y corrió hacía el patio abarrotado de gente.

"¡Inuyasha!" Escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo a lo lejos. Pero no se detuvo, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo ahora. Las risas y las voces de las personas lo atraían como imanes. Su madre siempre le decía que debía de mantenerse lejos de las personas del castillo si no quería problemas. Pero esas personas no lucían malas… solo era gente jugando con una pelota.

Llegó hasta la multitud, pero nadie pareció notar su llegada. Quería participar, quería ser parte de las risas y de los juegos. Eran muy contadas las ocasiones cuando podía jugar; normalmente nunca había nadie para acompañarlo. Se deslizó entre las personas, y llegó con una sonrisa hasta el centro del juego…

…De pronto ya no había risas, ya no había ruido, ya no había caras felices ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso el juego ya había finalizado? Se acercó hacia el hombre que tenía la pelota, y alzó los brazos indicando que él también quería participar en el juego. De pronto un murmullo corrió por todo el patio.

"Niño bestia" Era todo lo que se escuchaba.

La pelota fue lanzada lejos, y la gente se alejó en cuanto él fue a recuperarla. Sabía que había llegado tarde a jugar… todo por haberse quedado observando todo el tiempo desde la habitación de su madre.

Vio a su madre a lo lejos, observándolo desde un pequeño jardín. Corrió hacía ella en cuanto le mostró una de sus dulces sonrisas. Amaba a su madre, era la persona más hermosa que existía. Amaba su cabello negro; ese que acariciaba por las noches cuando no podía dormir. Amaba sus ojos; expresivos y amorosos todo el tiempo. Amaba sus brazos; esos que lo abrazaban cuando tenía miedo en las noches sin luna, y esos que lo abrazaban sin razón alguna. Amaba su voz; esa que le cantaba, o le hablaba por las noches para arrullarlo. Y amaba su aroma; ese dulce aroma a flores de cerezo que se quedaba impregnado en él cada vez que ella le daba un abrazo, o beso.

En cuanto la abrazó, y sintió sus cálidos brazos rodeándolo, solo una pregunta llegó a su mente:

—¿Qué es niño bestia?

Esa fue la primera vez que había visto a su madre llorar. Y descubrió que no le gustaba verla llorar…

Nunca iba a amar a otra mujer tanto como amaba a su madre.

-----

Dio un salto en su lugar haciéndolo despertar ¡Odiaba ese sueño! Lo soñaba constantemente cuando esa fecha se acercaba…

La muerte de su madre.

Miró hacía el pie del árbol, y pudo ver a Kagome dormida. Estaba fuertemente abrazada a Shippou. Tenía los labios semi-abiertos , y una expresión pacifica. La envidiaba porque parecía que a ella nunca la atormentaba nada, que no la perturbaba nada.

De pronto algo en la expresión pacifica de Kagome le hizo recordar su sueño. Algo en ella le hizo recordar a su madre.

Kagome tenía el cabello negro y sedoso como el que tenía su madre. Tenía unos ojos expresivos, cálidos, tiernos, amorosos que expresaban cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Sus brazos también eran cálidos y consoladores que lo hacían sentir como en casa; Cada vez que ella lo abrazaba se sentía como si perteneciera a algún lugar, a algo… a alguien. La voz de Kagome era tierna y relajante, no le irritaba ni le molestaba cuando ella le platicaba algo, cualquier cosa; Su voz era tranquilizadora. Y su aroma ¿Qué podía decir de su aroma? Era penetrante, enloquecedor, hacía que sus sentidos se pusieran al máximo, y siempre quería aspirarlo cada vez que ella se encontraba cerca… Flores de cerezo.

La había visto llorar por primera vez cuando la vida de él había estado en peligro. Y también descubrió… que no le gustaba verla llorar.

¿Nunca iba a amar a nadie como había amado a su madre? Bueno… tal vez había sido una conclusión muy apresurada.

—Kagome.

**N/A: **Realmente me entretuve escribiendo esto. Nunca había escrito tan rápido algo en mi vida.

**29 de Junio del 2009. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México. **


End file.
